


Gone Angel

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Told from Sam’s POV. The title kinda says it all.





	Gone Angel

No one ever saw it coming. The blinding light, her disappearance, none of it. We never expected that to be a secret of hers, she was always so open and honest with us. All I know I that we miss her.  
~~~~ Past ~~~  
"Hey Sammy, does Dean have my laptop again?" She asked as she walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Probably since I have mine." She groaned and started walking out of the room. "I'll kill him! Dean!" She yelled as she walked down the hallway.  
I waited five minutes before I went to see why it was so quiet. When I walked into the library to see dean's head between {Y/N}'s legs and an arm above his head. "Tell me where it is right now Winchester." She said, he glared at the ceiling. "No!" He managed to yell out. "See you didn't kill him yet." I said as I leaned against the wall crossing my arms over my chest. "Not yet. I will if he doesn't tells me where he stashed my laptop." Dean chuckled. "Not like you can reach it anyways." She released him from her hold and stood up. "Sam can you get it for me?" She asked as she looked around the room. "It's not in here." Dean said chuckling to himself as he stood up and fixed his clothing. {Y/N} grabbed Dean's ear and yanked making Dean grimace. "Tell me where it is before I rip your ear off." She said with so much venom and malice that even I was scared. "Alright alright! It's in the kitchen in the cupboard where we keep the plates!" Dean hollered as {Y/N} held onto his ear a little tighter before letting go. "Thanks you Dean-o. Sammy, get my laptop please?" She asked looking at me with innocent eyes, and pouty lips. I sighed, smiling I turned and walked to the kitchen with her following behind me. "Thanks Sammy. You're the best." She said cheerfully. I shook my head and opened the cupboard. Her laptop lay on top of all our plates. "Yay!" She cheered as I handed it to her, she clutched it to her chest and beamed a beautiful smile up at me. "Thanks Sam." I smiled. "You're welcome short stuff." She rolled her eyes and walked out.  
Dean and I were sitting in the library flipping through books and files. "Does something about {Y/N} seem off?" Dean asked looking at me. I looked up from my book. "Not really why?" He shrugged and put his boots up on the corner of the table. "The last few demon cases we had she didn't want to go. She seemed afraid to go." I thought it over before chuckling to myself. "Maybe she's an angel." "Who's an angel?" She asked walking in. "You. Sam thinks you’re an angel." Dean said mimicking my tone when he said angel. She giggled and removed his boots from the table before sitting down. "Why would you think that?" She asked looking at me. "Well, Dean said that you didn't want to go on the last few demon cases. Like you were scared to go." Her eyes widened just a little before she answered. "Well that's just silly. I'm not.. I'm not an angel." Dean laughed and gently shoved her arm. "If you were an angel, that would be terrible. Think of all the bad stuff you've done." She glared at him. "Lucifer was also an angel an he did terrible things. Does that change the fact that he was an angel?" She said getting irritated with every word. "No. But, he still was a dick though." Dean said glancing at me for help, I shook my head. {Y/N} narrowed her eyes at Dean, the lights flickered. Dean and I both jumped up, {Y/N} stood up and walked out. "That was weird." I said as the lights went back to normal. "Something wrong with {Y/N} and not in a good way." Dean said with a harshness in his voice. I looked at the spot she's just been standing. "Maybe she's just having an off day." Dean glared at me before walking out.  
I've never seen Dean distance himself from {Y/N} until he started getting suspicious of her. They were practically joined at the him before, now, he barely even glances her way. "Ok, tell me what I did wrong." She said placing her hands against the table and staring at me. "What are you talking about?" I questioned her as glanced up. "Dean. What's his deal? Why is he acting like I don't exist?" I shrugged my shoulders, she sighed and sat down. "Does this have anything to do with me sticking up for Lucifer a few weeks ago?" I shook my head chuckling. "No. He just thinks something up with you, something that you're not telling us." She stared at me with a confused look on her face. "I've been honest with you guys since day one." I held my hands up in defense. "I know. It's just, you know how Dean gets when he thinks someone's hiding something important from him." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever. Just because I don't go on two demon cases he's got his panties in a twist." I laughed and looked at her, she had a small smirk playing on her lips. "I'll be sure to tell him you said that." "Tell him to also quit acting like a damn baby and talk to me. We're all adults." I nodded my head and watched her leave the room.  
A few weeks had passed since then. Dean still hasn't talked to her and she's becoming more irritated by it. "Fine! The next demon case you find I'll go!" I heard {Y/N} shout from down the hall. "That's not what this is about!" Dean's voice answered hers, I made my way toward them. "Oh really? Then what is it about Winchester?" I leaned against the wall, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before answering her. "It's about you acting different. You're not alright, you're not even the same {Y/N}." She crossed her arms and stuck her hip out. "How am I not the same {Y/N}? I haven't changed." Dean sighed and leaned against the counter. "Your just not. Ok? I know there's something off about you." "Off? You think somethings off about me?! How about you go look in the mirror and then come tell me what's off. You're the only one whose been acting any different around here and I'm so sick and tired of it!" I sighed and stepped between them. "Calm down. You guys are getting worked up over nothing." They both shot me a death glare. "Find a demon case Sam. I have a point to prove to Dean." She said as she walked out.  
~~~~  
We knew that this case wasn't going to be easy, we knew that it was going to be messy. What we didn't know was that we were going to lose her. "I still can't believe your doing this just to prove to him that your human." I said as we loaded the last of the bags. "Yeah well, if he wasn't suck a stubborn ass I wouldn't have to do this." She slammed the trunk closed and climbed in the backseat. "Easy. She's not here for you to beat up on." Dean said as he climbed in.  
We drove seven hours before finally stopping at a motel. "I'll get my own room. Wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." {Y/N} said as she walked inside to the front desk. "Why can't you just take her word?" Dean looked at me before signing and looking at the ground. "Because, I have this feeling that something isn't right about her." I shook my head and grabbed our bags. "Two rooms. Here's your key you big baby." {Y/N} said as she threw the keys at Dean before grabbing her bag and going to her room. "Just apologize." I whispered as I walked by him.  
We spent half the day researching everything. The demon wasn't too hard to find, it was getting everyone to cooperate and not strangle one another. Once we were all good and on the same page we set out to go kill the demon.  
"Why do they always pick abandoned places?" {Y/N} asked as we made our way up to the house. I chuckled and poked her side making her jump a little. "Because they know you hate abandoned places." She shoved my arm and opened the door. "I've been expecting you." A voice called from inside the house, we all shared a look before entering. "Turn some lights on." {Y/N} said as she slowly walked in with me behind her. "My pleasure." The demon said as the entire room was lit up. I raised my gun but was immediately thrown against the wall. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The demon said smiling at us. I glanced to where {Y/N} was still standing. "I'm sorry boys. I should've told you, but I didn't. I'm sorry I wasn't fully honest." I stared at her dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" I asked, she turned to face us. Her face was set in a sad apologetic way. "I'm an angel." She closed here us and when she opened them they were bright blue. "How lovely, you finally told them." The demon said. "Close your eyes." Dean looked at me questioningly. "Why?" She sighed. "Just close them. I'm sorry, I love you both." The next thing I knew the entire room was blown up with a bright and blinding light.  
When the light finally died down I could open my eyes. Both Dean and I were standing on the floor. "She's gone." He whispered as he stared at where she last stood. I couldn't believe it, I was frozen in place. "She's gone and I never said I was sorry or anything." I looked at Dean. "What do you mean?" He slowly turned his head to look at me. "I loved her." He said before he walked out.  
She was here one moment and gone the next. I'm still not sure if she's dead or just staying away. In all honesty, I need her back. Dean's miserable without her, I don't know what to do. Our angel is gone and I don't think we're going to get her back.


End file.
